


Soft

by sapphicstarshine



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Asexual Rich, Body Worship, M/M, chubby Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicstarshine/pseuds/sapphicstarshine
Summary: “Okay, I’ll go. I love your ass,”“Romantic,”“What, you want me to limerick this shit? You wanna sonnet? Haiku??”“You literally could not come up with any of those things on the spot,”





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> uhh heads up for some joking about daddy kink stuff jic but i didnt wanna put it as a main tag cause its not for real

Rich traced his fingertips over the curve of Michael’s tummy, fingers leaving light indents in the soft skin, “You’re beautiful babe,” he murmured, slipping an arm around for leverage so he could straddle the bigger boy’s thighs, hands splayed out on his chest, “Absolutely gorgeous,”

Michael was blushing, still not used to this kind of attention- or any attention if he was being real with himself, being the anti-social headphones kid was familiar and comforting, he knew who he was when he was just that. This was still new and almost felt like a trap. He bit his lip and avoided looking at his boyfriend with a vague mumble

“What was that? Can’t hear you over how utterly wonderful you are,”

“You said I was fat,”

“You’re hot. Not mutually exclu- ex- exclus- you can be both,” fuck words actually, “You’re not fat anyway. Just chubby,” he shuffled down and rested his head on his soft belly, “Cute,”

“You called me a fatass more times than I care to count, dude,” he gave a short chuckle but he still wasn’t looking at him. Rich frowned, a familiar guilt starting to bubble up.

“No, the Squip said that. I always thought you were cute, I just… wasn’t allowed,”

“I know, it’s just… I didn’t pay any attention to how I looked until that. Jeremy always just said to ignore you, but. I dunno, it was another addition to the loser list at the time,” not that he cared now by any means, but back then it had stung a little.

Rich scowled and hid his face, mumbling, “You should have, nothin’ I said about either of you was true,”

“Well not all of it. We are losers. I’m fine with that,” or- were? He wasn’t quite sure where he stood anymore. It had thrown him for a loop. Rich just shook his head fondly and nuzzled his pudge as they lapsed into a comfortable silence. 

“Hey.. me not wanting to like... actually bang you doesn’t- it doesn’t make you feel gross, does it?” Rich asked, nervousness in his voice. He’d done enough to Michael, things he was trying to fix even if the other boy insisted they didn’t need fixing. He didn’t want to be doing anything else, accidentally or not.

Michael shrugged. “Hadn’t really considered it. I mean… you’re hot but I’m not really  _ bothered  _ if we do anything. I still think you’re a babe, I figured it was something similar. I told you you being ace didn’t bother me already, didn’t I?” the shorter boy nodded, thinking. He had but… Rich was still coming to terms with it himself. With the Squip it had felt just as forced and unnatural as anything else he’d done, he just assumed that was how sexual stuff was meant to feel.

He was stirred from his thoughts by a finger tracing his bicep idly, he smirked and flexed his arm for his boyfriend, who grinned and switched to carding his fingers through his hair.

“I love your arms,”

“They are pretty baller,” he replied smugly, “I love your thighs,”

“My thighs?” Michael snorted at that, “Why my thighs?”

“My dude. They are like, so fuckin’ thick. You could crush my skull with them,”

“That’s a good thing?”

“Duh? Thick thighs are a blessing and I wanna be blessed by the Church of Mikey M,”

“You know that really doesn’t work as well as Jakey D. Or...at all,” he hummed, “I love your scars,”

Rich raised his eyebrows- he was… more or less okay with his scars (hey, bad days happened to everybody) but he’d written them off as something his partners would maybe tolerate, not full on love about him, “Seriously?”

“They feel cool, they look rad as fuck, and they mean you get to be you again,” he traced the winding, bumpy flesh on his cheek fondly, not wanting to hurt him, “...It’s fucked up but the scars mean you’re free,” he smiled and leant down to kiss him

“I love your tummy,” he said, kneading the pudge around his sides, “It’s soft ‘n cute and you feel safe,”

“I can see that,” Michael had gone back to looking at the ceiling quietly. Rich hated when he did that, he could never tell whether he was upset or just thinking.

“Why did… are you still- nevermind,”

“What?”

“You said the Squip wouldn’t let you, but Squips try to give you what you want, even if they are shit at it,”

“You lost me babe,”

“Are you still embarrassed to like fat dudes?” the ‘like me’ was left unsaid

“Okay- first off, again, you’re not fat. Second of all, I ain’t embarrassed about shit, you know damn well I have no shame, third of all, don’t put it like that, you make it sound weird. I just like being able to cuddle people without feelin’ like I’m gonna break ‘em. If I said I liked long hair you wouldn’t be weird about it,” Rich huffed, tightening his hug protectively, “It’s just like… your body has long hair,” what the fuck were you even saying anymore.

“It does. Inch and a half. Me and Jeremy measured once,”

“Did you win?”

“Of course,” Jeremiah Heere was a hairless fucking twink.

“That’s my boy,” he papped his cheek proudly, “I’d never be embarrassed of you, for any reason. I like all of you, even the parts you’re not too hot on,” 

“Fuck off that’s cheating, uhhh- oh, I like your lisp,”

Rich burst out laughing, “Okay I call bullshit on that one, how the fuck-”

“I dunno dude, it’s cute, it’s not that deep,”

“You know what is deep?” Rich grinned that horrible goblin grin. Michael gave a weary sigh, bracing himself to hear about cavernous assholes, “My love for you,” 

Oh

Oh shit

“...Fuck that was gay,” the taller boy whispered.

“Bi,”

“I know, you dweeb,”

They stared at each other, studying and squinting, each trying to decide what to pick next. They weren’t quite sure how they got to this point, but neither of them were about to give in. 

It was Michael who spoke first. “I like your freckles,” 

“I like your freckles,”

“So we’re agreed on the freckles?”

“Dude who  _ doesn’t _ look fuckin bomb as hell with freckles?”

“You make an excellent point. I like your dumb tooth gap,” Rich made a face

“That’s ugly as fuck, dude. It’s like. The salt on salted caramel. Makes everything else look better,” 

Michael snorted, “What if I like the salt best?” he did not, but for the sake of this conversation, he would die for the salt, “And if that were a thing, which it’s not, what would be mine?”

“You don’t have any. You’re perfect. You’re hundred percent gooey sugary goodness. You’re my…….sugar daddy,” that was an awful, horrible, devious grin he had on his face. 

Michael looked unusually serious. “Richard if you ever call me Daddy ever again in any context I’m feeding you into a woodchipper legs first,” Rich burst into ugly cackles and kissed his boyfriend’s tummy as an apology

“Noted. Uhh, whose turn was it?”

“I don’t know, you just corrupted the last ten minutes of my memory,”  

“Okay, I’ll go. I love your ass,” 

“Romantic,”

“What, you want me to limerick this shit? You wanna sonnet? Haiku??”

“You literally could not come up with any of those things on the spot,”

“There once was a rad dude called Michael, his ass was out this world on a... cycle, it- uhhh, it filled up his pants, and also my hands, and… uh, and if I had a mouse I’d call it... Fievel,”

Michael burst into laughter, applauding him sarcastically, “You know what, that was still better than I was expecting, well done,” 

Rich huffed and poked him in the side, where he knew he was ticklish, the regular laughter turned into a short startled squawking cackle as he attempted to shove Rich away, a futile effort given that Rich was considerably stronger,

“I was complimenting you, you little gremlin!” he batted at his hands until Rich eventually relented, a wide grin of his own, “...I like how short you are. I’m used to Jeremy, I like being the tall one for once,”

“You fucker, I’m not short,” Rich was, Michael wasn’t. Jeremy was just a monster.

“Fun-sized?”

“Vore me Daddy,” Michael pushed him onto the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> im gonna cry yall have been so nice and supportive thank yo u ;o;


End file.
